


Other Side

by Neve83



Series: The Snow Will Bloom [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the unwanted child of a wicked king.<br/>Thor Odinsson is the loved son of the Allfather.<br/>Enemies by birth, lovers by choice, rebels by need, the heirs of two realms at war will live their tale of love and darkness beneath Yggdrasill leafy branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).



> [Anemone](../series/33464) by Callie Stephanides.


End file.
